Just So You Know, I Love You
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: I shouldn't see you but I want to, I just can't turn away; I shouldn't see you but I can't move, I can't look away... Roxas...' AkuRoku. One-shot with epilogue. Song-fic. Topped off with a bit of citrusy goodness ;D
1. Chapter 1

**: Just So You Know... I Love You :**

**Summary:** 'I shouldn't see you but I want to, I just can't turn away; I shouldn't see you but I can't move, I can't look away... Roxas...' AkuRoku. One-shot (with epilogue). Song-fic. Topped off with a bit off citrusy goodness. Enjoy yourself :D

**Pairing:** The incredibly and undoubtedly amazing, AkuRoku! (Who's Ship is _totally_ canon ;D)

**Genre:** Songfic. One-shot (with epilogue). Happy, Sappy Romance :D AU-ish, in a way. (The organization is good, not evil ;D)

**Rating:** _M (For yummy lemon cake ;D)_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yatta yatta, enjoy the story :D

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Glancing once again toward the picture that sat before her, Namine began to wonder if she'd truly made the right choice... Returning Roxas wasn't turning out to be what she had hoped for. But really, what was she expecting, this was DiZ she was dealing with. He didn't care for Roxas, nor any of the rest of the organization. He loathed them. Loathed them for what they'd done to him... and that much couldn't be helped. But... Roxas could. Namine could save him, save him and give him the life he deserved: A true life with the one he loved...

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

"Look at what it's come to," came a strangely familiar voice, from the red-head which suddenly appeared before Roxas. "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me." No amusement was shone on Axel's face as he said this.

Roxas, however, shocked and slightly frightened by the summer's turn of events this year, each of his dreams getting more and more vivid... And this guy, how was he familiar to Roxas? Appearing nearly everywhere he went like that... "We're best friends, right?" he asked, still unsure, thinking back to what Namine had said.

"Sure... but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for -- Wait a sec! You remember now?" Axel asked excitedly, finally having registered what Roxas just said, relief and sudden confidence filling his face.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't love you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

Roxas noticed this and immediately felt ashamed for leading the guy on. "Y...eah," was the only word he could find the ability to say.

Axel smiled -- _He smiled --_ "Great. But, you know, gotta make sure and all. What's our boss' name?" he asked hopefully.

Roxas stood there, dumbfounded, for at least five seconds before -- regretfully but fiercely -- drawing the keyblade. He hadn't expected he'd be questioned.

All hope soon faded from Axel's face. "Can't believe this..." he said disappointedly. Shaking his head slightly, he sighed.

Namine's eyes narrowed in determination as she suddenly realized what she had to do. She had to shut down that computer to save Roxas' only chance at a happy future, as well as Axel's and the rest of the nobodies'. She could do that...

Roxas stumbled back, taking another hit from Axel's flaming chakrams.

_And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop_

If they were really best friends, wouldn't Axel be the one saving him and perhaps _not trying to destroy him._ Dodging another one of Axel's fiery attacks, he turned around so as to attempt an counter-attack but came to notice everything had frozen. _Damnit, not again,_ Roxas cursed silently. He slowly, and carefully, began to approach Axel, who was still armed but immobile, none-the-less. Reaching out a gentle hand -- the keyblade already having vanished -- Roxas lightly placed his hand upon Axel's soft, unchanging face. Suddenly, he felt a surge of sudden thoughts and memories begin to cloud his head. He gasped and pulled away, shocked and slightly... frightened. The memories... the images... all he had just seen became like a blur. A blur of emotion that swelled within him. A subconscious tear made its way down Roxas' cheek as he slowly backed away. Confused and unsure as he was, he took off running. As fast as he could.

Meanwhile, inside a state of panic of her own, Namine frantically searched for some kind of cancellation switch. The many different buttons and levers amongst the room weren't making this much easier. Namine, nearly overcome by the struggle and grief of it all, tried thinking hard. Harder. _What was it that DiZ said not to touch...? _Namine thought._ Ah! This one. _Pulling the most familiar lever to her... she could only hope for the best. The alarm began to sound as red lights flashed around the room. Oh God, what had she done?

Time seemed to snap back into place as Axel awoke just in time to watch his blonde friend spin around a corner, his face confused and frightened. Axel's heart reached out to him and ached, knowing there was nothing more he could do.

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but_ _I don't want to let go  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

Axel sighed and turned away. "The Roxas I know is long gone," he said to himself. "Fine, I see how it is..."

Roxas stumbled a bit, feeling slightly out of breathe. Thoughts clouding his vision, he slowed his pace before collapsing against a hard stone wall, rolling roughly to the ground. There was a sharp pain in his head that had come out of nowhere. Suddenly, memories of his own began flooding his mind...

_It was all dark other than a few streetlamps lighting the otherwise pitch-black sidewalk. There he saw himself in a black cloak just like Axel's. Determination glowed within his icy-blue eyes as he walked briskly along the dark path, surrounded completely by tall, black buildings witch towered overhead by about a hundred feet. Suddenly he noticed Axel, his red hair glowing as he leaned against a brightly lit lamp post. Roxas continued walking right on by, as if he hadn't noticed Axel's presence, nor cared of it._

_"Your mind's made up?" Axel asked emotionlessly, his eyes remaining closed._

_Roxas stopped. Not bothering to face Axel, he replied, "Why did the keyblade chose me? I have to know."_

_Axel's eyes shot open as did his mouth to firmly retort, "You can't turn on the organization!"_

_"No one would miss me," said Roxas before he continued on, walking back into darkness, disappearing from his beloved friend... forever._

_"That's not true..." Axel said softly, knowing Roxas could no longer hear him. A single tear made it's way down Axel's cheek as he spoke the last, resounding words, "I would."_

_And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop_

Namine spun around just in time to notice the shadow of someone approaching. DiZ. Namine hid behind a cold, stone wall. Her heart beating fast as she could hear DiZ's cursing. "Damnit! The organization! My control... I no longer have control!"

Roxas' head throbbed on as the memories continued to flow:

"_Someday I wanna leave this place," he heard himself speaking; it was his voice, only... it didn't sound like him. "I've always dreamed of a normal life. A life of my own, bound by no rules or punishments, or the stupid fact that we lack hearts..." _

_--Static--_

_Roxas saw himself in tears, leaning against the outer wall of one of the tall, dark buildings that were scattered throughout this… place. He felt cold, like ice, with no fire to warm him. He could hear his own thoughts, "If he loved me... he would have told me. It's senseless to wait forever... No one would miss me..."_

"You okay, kid?" he heard a distant voice approaching him. He recognized this voice... or well, it was familiar at least.

He didn't give a reply, both out of choice and the lack of energy or power he had over his own body right now. He felt limp.

"Hey," came the same voice once more, only louder and more clear, "you alright?"

Roxas opened his eyes slowly. His head still hurt a bit but it was nothing compared to before. "Yeah... fine..." he tried to make out.

"You sure took quite a tumble there," came a different voice, familiar still, but different.

"Yeah, you kind of just collapsed," came another.

"Who are you anyway? You new around here?"

Roxas rubbed his eyes so as to knock the blur from his vision. He couldn't believe what he saw. Hayner, Pence, Olette. "Wait... you guys don't remember me?"

They all looked curiously at him for a moment before exchanging looks. "Should we?" they all said in unison.

Roxas looked away. "Oh..." he stood up. Olette silently offered to help, but Roxas just shook his head. He knew what he had to do. Where to go was the real question. "I... I have to go..." he said, stumbling off in the direction he'd last seen his best friend.

_Just so you know,  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now_

"Hm," said Hayner, starring after the boy, he couldn't help but feel that this boy -- that he'd never seen before -- felt familiar to him. "Weird."

"Hey," began Olette, feeling the same familiarity with this boy. "Is it just me, or have we seen him before?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Pence replied distantly.

The room was filled with flashing colors, all this noise made Namine feel as if she were going crazy. Suddenly she heard a loud voice -- assumingly not DiZ's. "Warning. Warning. System will self destruct in _five_..." it continued counting down. _Four_. Namine frantically searched for a way out. _Three_. Her eyes fell upon an old transporting device DiZ had once used. She wondered if it still worked. _Two_. _Now or never_, she thought to herself, taking a run at it. _One_.

Roxas felt a surge of energy suddenly flow through him. He ran as fast as he could, checking inside and outside the usual spot. He found nothing. _Damnit, where could Axel have gone?_ Roxas wondered. And then it hit him. _The clock tower!_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize it was always there  
Just never spoken_

Axel sat upon the edge of the clock tower, like he and Roxas would often do... or well, the old Roxas, _his_ Roxas. This time, though, he sat alone. The small, silent breeze swept through his hair. He knew it now, he should have told Roxas how he'd felt about him _long_ ago.

_I'm waiting here  
Been waiting here_

Roxas ran as fast as he could to the top of the hill. Nearly out of breathe; he bent down to rest his hands on his knees. Looking up, he saw Axel sitting atop the clock tower, and just the sight of him made him feel high. With his strength regained, he took off running in the direction of the clock tower. Upon reaching his destination, Roxas peered at his red-headed obsession from behind. _Oh God, what to say..._

Slowly creeping up behind him, lightly and soundlessly he bent down on his knees to envelope Axel in a warm and long-awaited embrace. "I'm sorry," Roxas whispered sincerely.

Axel's green eyes widened as he snapped back into reality. Was this... Roxas? He opened his mouth as if to say something, only, he couldn't find the words.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Roxas asked, pulling away only slightly to look his best friend in the eyes. He then noticed tear streaks upon Axel's soft and gentle face. His heart melted. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently," reaching out to wipe them away.

Axel searched Roxas' face. Was this a charade? What could Roxas possibly want with him now? He'd torn his heart to pieces multiple times, and he was not about to stand for another. Though somehow... Axel felt powerless to do anything other than let Roxas touch his cheeks, softly wiping his tears away. "Rox... is it really you?"

Roxas nodded, a tear of his own making its way down his cheek. "Of course it's me, silly," he chuckled softly, "why do you think I came back for you?"

"But... how?"

"I..." Roxas looked away for a moment. That was a good question. "I honestly don't know. I just sort of, well, I guess you could say I _literally_ saw my life flash before my eyes... and," he paused for a brief moment to give Axel a contented look, smiling softly, "you were a part of it."

Axel looked at him longingly, wishing to believe his every word, only... he couldn't stand being hurt again. Not again... not by Roxas.

Roxas leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I can prove it to you."

This sent shivers down Axel's spine. Noticing how utterly seductive Roxas sounded just now, Axel felt blood rush to his mid-regions.

"Go on," said Roxas, pulling back once more to look him in the eyes, hovering a short six inches away from his face. "Ask me something, anything."

"Hm," Axel replied blankly, observing him. "Alright. Anything at all, huh?"

"That's right," Roxas nodded.

"Right... then, uh... what's my shoe size?" he asked. The real Roxas would know this.

Roxas' face fell into an unbelieving stare. "Your _what?"_

"My shoe size. You know, those things that go on your feet," Axel reminded him. This brought back good times.

"Yeah, okay," Roxas chuckled. "You want me to tell you your shoe size, huh? Man, the least you could do was make it a harder question."

"You can't answer it can you?" he asked sadly, turning away. This bothered Roxas. That's not what he'd meant.

Grabbing his chin and gently forcing Axel to face him, he replied seriously, "Your size thirteen in men's, eleven in women's, and you almost squeezed a nine that I bought you on your fifteenth birthday -- the third of October -- when we went ice-skating."

By the end of Roxas' evidentiary speech, Axel found himself, well, speechless. He was amazed and overjoyed, to say the least. Tears began to prickle the corners of his eyes. _This_ was his Roxas.

Roxas noticed the tears forming in Axel's eyes and bent in low to kiss them away -- almost, I guess you could say, as if it were out of instinct. He pulled away shyly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Um... sorry," he said softly, looking away. "I just…"

Axel effectively silenced him as he placed his lips atop Roxas'. It was pure heaven, and there was no doubting it. Roxas gasped, granting Axel the access he needed. He could feel Axel's hot and slippery tongue making its way throughout his entire mouth, taking his time to explore each and every detail. Was he dreaming? Roxas moaned and began to apply pressure, turning Axel to face him completely before crawling onto his lap. Before long, the need for air became apparent. Neither of them wanting to separate, but knowing they had to; Axel broke away for but a moment, panting heavily, before trailing feathery, light kisses down Roxas' cheekbone and across his neck. Roxas simply moaned in the pure pleasure that Axel's touch brought him. He felt Axel's arms tighten around his waist as he pulled them backwards so that he was now lying atop Axel.

"Roxas..." Axel panted, his arousal becoming quite obvious, as well as Roxas'. "I... I missed you. Ah!" he moaned as he felt Roxas press his rock-hard man-hood against his own. His back arched. "I love you so much."

Only in his wildest dreams had Roxas pictured Axel saying that, as he moaned and writhed in the pleasure he caused. Only this time, it wasn't a dream. "God, say it again," Roxas moaned as he began to grind their ever-hardening erections together.

"I love you, Rox," Axel moaned.

Roxas leant in to capture Axel's lips in another breath-taking kiss. They moaned in unison. Axel reached out a tentative hand, worrying if he was going too fast for Roxas. He ran his gloved hand up and down Roxas' chest, through his shirt. "I don't want to rush you."

Roxas unraveled one hand from around Axel's neck and grasped around Axel's wrist firmly before guiding him into his pants, forcing Axel to stroke him hard. "I think we've waited too long to call this rushing," he moaned, proving his point. Axel, using his other -- free -- hand, swiftly unbuckled Roxas' belt before pulling his pants to his knees. "Faster," Roxas moaned as Axel continued his ministrations on his throbbing member. "Oh God..." Roxas moaned as Axel obeyed.

Axel, flipping them over so that he was now on top, ran that same hand up Roxas' chest so as to pull his shirt off -- with Roxas' help, of course. Pulling back so as to take it all in, Axel gazed in awe. Roxas was pure, angelic beauty; of that much Axel was sure.

Roxas reached up to wrap his arms around Axel's neck and pull him back into a long passionate kiss, secretly sneaking a hand down to unzip Axel's long black coat. Axel broke away for just a moment to rid himself of his extremely long coat and kick off his shoes as Roxas did the same to his own clothing. The only clothing left which separated them was Axel's silk black boxers. Roxas smirked. God, did Axel look hot in silk boxers. Axel swiftly did the same to them as he had to his coat, kicking them off without a care of where they landed. All that mattered to him now was Roxas, his little blonde lover who lay panting beneath him. "Rox..." he began, but was unable to finish, due to how out-of-breath he was. He tried silently asking for permission with his eyes.

Roxas nodded and tried his best to smile reassuringly. "I love you," he said sincerely. Axel smiled at him as tears welled up in his eyes.

Roxas could hardly bare any more suspense and quickly brought each of Axel's hand to his face to slowly pull off the glove of each hand, biting the tip of each finger, one by one. Axel couldn't help but moan. Before long Roxas had successfully ungloved each of Axel's hands. Discarding his gloves to the side before sucking on Axel's long, pale fingers. "Oh, God," Axel panted.

Shortly after lubricating each of Axel's fingers, he released hold on his hand and spread his legs for Axel. Axel looked down at him thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Roxas nodded, "For you... I am."

Axel felt more tears stinging in his eyes as he leaned in to capture Roxas' lips in a soft, loving kiss, slowly and carefully inserted one finger inside Roxas -- who flinched at the feeling as Axel began to dig deeper. "I'm sorry," Axel whispered, breaking away for but a moment, wrapping his other arm around Roxas' neck. Upon inserting the second and third fingers, Roxas gasped as tears began to streak down his pale cheeks.

"It feels... weird," he shivered.

Axel kissed away the tears in his eyes and whispered reassuringly, "Just relax, Rox. I know it hurts, but you've got to trust me.

Trying his best to relax his muscles, Roxas felt the pain begin to blend with a feeling of intense pleasure. He moaned, trying to push Axel fingers in deeper by pressing himself flush against Axel's chest, moving his hips with the rhythm of Axel's pumping. Axel could suddenly no longer contain his desperate urge to be inside Roxas, it was just too much. He swiftly pulled his fingers from within Roxas' opening -- eliciting a whimper from the slightly disappointed blonde -- before lining himself up at his entrance. He looked at Roxas so as to make sure he was ready. Roxas gave the signal with a single nod and prepared himself. "Ah!" he cried out in pain.

Axel tried going as slowly and carefully as he could, making sure to cause Roxas the least amount of pain possible. He knew it would still hurt though. Kissing away Roxas' tears he ran his tongue down to his earlobe to gently begin sucking on it in a sort of soothing motion. "Just relax," he whispered.

Roxas finally just let himself feel Axel within him, opening up to the feeling, as his muscles began to relax. Axel felt this and decided to pull out and gently ease himself back in, a little faster this time. Roxas moaned, both in pain and in pleasure. "Oh God, Axel, please don't stop... don't stop..." he panted.

Axel obeyed and continued, pulling out and pushing back in, gradually gaining speed. Suddenly, Roxas felt Axel brush over a part of him he didn't even know existed. He moaned deeply, pleasurable tingles running all throughout his body, sparks of white light clouding his vision. "Oh God, Axel," he panted. "Do it again."

Axel smirked, knowing he'd just hit Roxas' prostate. "What? You mean this?" he said, thrusting even harder this time.

Roxas moaned as the same feeling fell upon him once more. "Unnngh," he moaned. "Harder."

Axel, more than happy to oblige, did just that. They began moaning in unison and Axel, knowing he was close, took Roxas' member, eliciting a gasp from the young blonde, and began stroking.

Roxas moaned. "I can't hold much longer, Ax... Oh God... Oh God, Axel!" he cried out at the top of his lungs as they both came together in a pleasantly hot and sticky orgasm. Axel pulled out slowly, feeling exhausted and more than content, before collapsing to Roxas' side, letting a nearly-limp arm find his warm coat to cover them both with, seeing as the sun had now nearly set, a blend of blue and purple clouds lighting the sky.

Roxas turned to face Axel, snuggling against his chest in that cute, endearing way only he could. "I love you, Axel," he said softly, lifting his face to meet the beautiful, green eyes of his lover. "I always have."

A tear made it's way down Axel's cheek as he pulled Roxas in close, flush against his chest. "I love you, too, Rox," he said softly, kissing Roxas' forehead. "I love you, too."

_Owari!_

_Xemnas - Xigbar - Xaldin - Vexen - Lexaeus - Zexion - Saix - Axel - Demyx - Luxord - Marluxia - Larxene - Roxas_

Happy AkuRoku Day! This is my gift to you, in all it's uncompleted glory. Just to be clear, this _is_ indeed a one-shot, only, there's going to be an epilogue (which I am going to put in a separate chapter). I hope you've enjoyed this. It was pretty long for a one-shot -scratches back of head- But I'm proud of it none the less :D. More about the AU-ishness of it all should be explained in the epilogue. Thanks for reading, please review, and that's all I have to say other than I hope you have a Happy AkuRoku Day! Yours truly,

xMysterious Darknessx

P.S. This was my first written, edited, and posted lemon :D


	2. Epilogue

: Epilogue :

_Ansem – Xigbar – Xaldin – Lexaeus – Vexen – Zexion – Saix – Axel – Demyx – Luxord – Marluxia – Larxene – Roxas_

Five years have passed now, since the whole ordeal with "Kingdom Hearts." Such a simple matter it seems now, as everyone ended up having their own little "happily ever afters," as Demyx liked to put it. And, as if it were inevitable, he and Zexion are absolutely inseparable now. After Zexion's slightly sudden proposal, it wasn't long till the two were to be expecting a child. And then there's Ansem and Saix, the pair who startled them all but at the same time seemed totally right for each other, and they seemed to be happy with that. Very happy, indeed. Oh, and let's not forget Luxord and Marluxia. Actually, Marluxia seems to have gotten better at cards in the last few, well, years, having Luxord there to teach a few tricks… if you know what I mean. And as fate would have it, Axel and Roxas have also been living happily together. Very happily in fact…

There was a small stream of light which seeped through the curtain every morning that managed to always wake Roxas the minute the sun were to come up. Ah, well, so was his fate living on Destiny Islands. Not that it bothered him, of course. Quite the opposite, really. He'd come to really, truly feel at home here. After all, he did have his memories back. That, and...

There was a soft shifting from beside Roxas and where he lay motionless on his side of the bed -- which usually depended on where he ended up after the previous night's... activities. "Rox..." came a soft, familiar voice from beside him, muffled slightly by the pillow in which the spiky red head of his beloved lover was currently burying itself.

Roxas shifted slightly to look over at the sleepy form lying beside him. He smiled softly. He couldn't help it really; Axel could be so damn adorable sometimes. Yep, that's Axel for you, Roxas thought with that cute smile of his, reaching out a lazy hand to trace Axel's exposed spine lightly -- with that soft, feathery touch of his.

He felt Axel shiver beneath his touch and looked up to find two emerald green eyes peering through a haze of red spiky hair, the lips beneath them curled into a small smile of their own.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Roxas teased softly, the smile across his lips widening a bit in amusement.

Axel turned to face Roxas completely now, most of the hair in his face flopping limply to the side. He pulled Roxas close by the arm which was currently wrapped around his back and nuzzled against his little blonde's cheek. "And 'Good Morning' to you as well, my prince. Come to kiss me awake, have you?"

Roxas giggled a bit. "Yes, indeed," he replied before softly placing his lips atop Axel's. There was little pressure applied to the kiss, only a gentle nibbling on Axel's bottom lip.

"Well," said Axel as Roxas pulled away, "I think you're going to have to do better than that if you wish for me to truly awaken."

Roxas rolled his eyes at this statement, taking it a bit insulting to his experience -- of which he'd had plenty, of course. Five years with this love-struck red-head most certainly hadn't kept him in the dark for long. "Oh, you're asking for it, aren't you?" Roxas smirked, pressing himself closer against Axel before seizing those luscious pink lips with his own in a rush of passion, running either of his hands through Axel's thick mane of hair. He heard Axel moan beneath him as he cleverly sucked his bottom lip into the warm, wet cavern that was his mouth.

He heard a soft knock at the door and unwillingly broke the kiss gently to scan the door for any sign of emergency. There came another knock before the door creaked open just a little to unveil a head of short, spiky orange hair, two crystal blue eyes bearing a look of curiosity, and tiny black triangles on two tan-skinned cheeks.

Roxas smiled a warm, almost motherly -- though he would never admit to it -- smile as he reached out an arm in invitation. "Come here, Aki," he called softly.

The little boy peering across the door lit up suddenly and began making his way ever so helplessly and adorably across the room, Axel had lean down and help him onto the bed. Hoisting him upon his lap, which was covered only by the layer of sheets and comforter that went up to his waist, Axel brought him close to kiss his soft little cheek, and ask softly, "And how are you this morning, my sunshine?"

Akira giggled in response to the warm breathe against his sensitive ear. He smiled and straightened a bit before holding out his hands to Roxas and asking excitedly, "Aren't we going to see Hikaru today?"

Roxas took Akira's tiny hands in one of his soft yet strong, larger ones. "That's right, Akira," he replied as mother would, sharing Aki's excitement. "Why don't you go and get ready for today?"

"Okay!" he exclaimed, even more excited than before, as he jumped from his father's arms and scurried and stumbled off their large, king-sized bed. Roxas and Axel both smiled. This was the life...

_Their_ life...

--o--o--o--o--o--

"Hikaru!" shouted a joyous Akira, breaking into a furious run a soon as he spotted the little spiky, milky-brown colored head of his teal-eyed friend.

Hikaru's face lit up immediately as he spotted his friend approaching. "Aki!" he called as the little orange-haired boy pounced him, toppling them both in a giggling fit onto the soft warm sand of the sunny beach.

"Roxas! Axel!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

Roxas smiled, taking Axel's arm and leading him over to… "Sora! Riku!" he shouted excitedly as he returned the friendly wave.

They weren't but four feet away before Sora broke away from Riku, Roxas doing the same to Axel, as they enveloped each other in a warm embrace. Axel and Riku regarded each other with friendly smiles and shook hands before walking off to discuss the weather or something as they usually did, having grown surprisingly close over the past few years.

Sora and Roxas were in the middle of discussing the matter of where the best places to vacation were and during which season when, from behind, came two melodious voices. One humming softly to the baby currently held in her arms and one calling out to them two of them. "Sora! Riku!" called a familiar red-headed friend of theirs'.

"Kairi! Namine!" they both exclaimed, exchanging hugs with each other.

"How's Mayu?" asked Roxas, referring to the child in Namine's motherly arms.

"Oh, she's doing just fine," replied Namine, smiling and blushing a bit at Kairi.

"You two must be very happy then," said Sora with that friendly grin of his. This was probably what Roxas admired most about Sora, his friendliness. They had become like brothers, Sora and Roxas had. Roxas felt himself opening up more and, in turn, Sora had come to have less of his off-set mood swings now that everything was peaceful and much like the old days.

"Oh, yes," replied Kairi, knitting her and Namine's fingers together. "Very happy, indeed," she said, more to Namine, really, wearing that ever so radiant smile of hers'.

Roxas looked around and noticed most everyone had made it to their little celebrative get-together. Ansem's arm wrapped around Saix's waist possessively as they talked with Vexen and Lexaeus. Larxene was lying on the beach while reading her favorite book as Xigbar and Xaldin were playing Frisbee not far from her. Demyx, meanwhile, was playing his sitar in the arms of his husband Zexion, who was currently fiddling with strands of his dirty blond hair, quite a few children having gathered around to listen. Luxord and Marluxia were off in the shade playing cards again, Luxord's arms going up in triumph as he won yet another game against his lovely pink-haired lover. Roxas smiled at this briefly before focusing his eyes upon a certain pair of emerald green eyes and smiling ever more so as Axel returned the gaze and waved. Roxas waved back before calling, "Come on! Everyone's here, it's time to eat!"

"You know what, busy boy, I think you're right for once," came a strangely familiar voice from behind.

Roxas turned to find himself facing Hayner, Pence, Olette, and... Seifer?

"Mickey! Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed from beside him, running to great his old friends. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Roxas just stood there puzzled as Hayner continued to approach. "Hayner?" he asked disbelievingly before running to embrace him. "How'd you get here?"

Hayner shrugged, returning the embrace. "Well, the king here offered us a ride to see you and I just couldn't say no, now could I?"

Roxas chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't," he replied as he pulled away to embrace his other two friends. "Pence, Olette... I'm so glad you're here." Roxas was now beaming with happiness.

"Oh, and there's something I have to tell you..." said Hayner from beside him as he noticed the curious gaze Roxas was shooting the ever so silent Seifer. He stepped up to take Seifer's arm in his. "We're together!" he said, holding up a hopeful smile as if his life depended on it.

Roxas looked shocked for a moment, wondering briefly if he'd really heard him right. None the less, he put a warm smile on in genuine happiness for his beloved old friend and offered Seifer his hand. "Welcome to the family then."

Seifer smiled at this and took his hand. "Thanks, Roxas."

Roxas smiled and nodded and Hayner embraced his once more. "Oh, I knew you'd get along just fine!" Hayner chuckled.

"Hey," came a deep voice from behind Roxas.

Roxas turned to face his green-eyed lover and find himself being lifted up onto Axel's strong shoulders. He giggled, "Hey, are you trying to give me heart attack or something?"

"Heart attack? At your age?" Axel teased. "Nahh, I just heard there was a party that should be gettin' started right about now. Just figured I'd come help the lot of you lazies get to playing instead of standing around talking like a bunch of oldies."

Everyone shot Axel mock-scowls before Riku hoisted Sora up onto his shoulders and challenged Axel to a race down the beach. Roxas and Sora both went wide-eyed at this, shouting out protests and shaking their fists, all in vain of course. "3..." Riku began.

"...2..." Axel accompanied him.

"...1!!" And with that they shot off running down the beach, terrified lovers wrapped tightly around their shoulders.

At first, it was all Sora and Roxas could do to hold on but soon enough they were giggling along with the rest of the others and shouting encouragements to their carriers as everyone followed the two red and silver haired racers down the beach.

The view was incredible. Purple-tinged clouds brightening the picture perfect sky and the clear blue ocean. If ever there was a heaven on earth, then this was definitely it. This, Roxas knew.

"Riku wins!" Kairi and Namine shouted simultaneously as Riku crossed the finish line just a few inches ahead of Axel.

Together, Riku and Axel came to a slow halt, both panting wildly. "Nice race," said Riku, smirking over at Axel, "slow-poke."

"Heh," chuckled Axel. "You just got lucky this time."

Riku just pfft'd in reply before swinging Sora down and around him so that his legs were now around Riku's waist. "So, does the winner get a prize?" he inquired, staring straight into Sora's sea-blue eyes.

Sora couldn't help the light red tinge that immediately lit up his cheeks. "And what does thy winner desire?" Sora asked in reply, smirking lightly. He looked good like that, Riku thought briefly.

"Hmm... how about... a kiss."

The crowd erupted into cheers for the winner and his 'prize' as Sora leaned up to place a soft kiss upon Riku's lips, in which case Riku couldn't help but smile.

Axel set Roxas down gently, smiling as Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck adoringly. "You're still my hero, you know," he said gently, pretty much getting everyone's attention, even Riku and Sora's.

"Yeah?" asked Axel, lifting Roxas so that he was now resting atop Axel's hips.

Roxas leaned in to kiss him passionately, earning them a bunch of 'awwwws' from the crowd surrounding them. Roxas pulled away for but a moment, smiling brightly. "Yeah."

_Ansem – Xigbar – Xaldin – Lexaeus – Vexen – Zexion – Saix – Axel – Demyx – Luxord – Marluxia – Larxene - Roxas_

Owari! Heh, sorry this took so long... Kinda wanted to make the ending special :D Oh, and, sorry for the crappyness of the first chapter! Or, well, the main story really... Whatever. I really hope you enjoyed this anyways :) It's AkuRoku, come on! Anywho, thanks for reading, hope to see you all again! Sincerely,

xMysterious Darknessx

(Oh yeah... and reviews are much appreciated :D Thanks!)


End file.
